


Träume

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Träume

**14 | Träume**

„Wovon träumst du?“

Die Frage überraschte Bones.  
Sie war ihm schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gestellt worden und er hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, in den letzten Jahren nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Er hatte eine grässliche Scheidung hinter sich gebracht, bei der er das verloren hatte, was ihm am meisten bedeutete und die ihn vielleicht zum Träum verleiten hätte können: seine Tochter, Joanna.  
Danach war er zur Sternenflotte gegangen, um zumindest mit dem zu arbeiten, dass ihm geblieben war und um nicht vollkommen unterzugehen. Dabei hatte er Jim kennen, und später auch als Freund, schätzen gelernt. Doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er auch zu dieser Zeit keine wirklichen Träume gehabt.  
Er war Jim gefolgt … und tat es noch.

Träume … Einst hatte er Träume gehabt.

Arzt zu werden.

Zu heiraten.

Eine eigene Familie.

Ein eigenes kleines Haus, irgendwo in der Weite Ohios. Ein wenig abgelegen von der nächsten kleinen Stadt und mit einem großen Grundstück, auf dem man sich einen Hund hätte halten können und vielleicht Pferde.  
Joanna hatte Pferde schon immer geliebt.

Doch daraus war nie was geworden, beziehungweise war vieles davon zu Bruch gegangen. Und Bones hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, seine Träume zu kitten … wenn das denn möglich war.

„Ich … habe keine,“ gestand er schließlich leise.

Pavel, welcher neben ihm im Bett lag, drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Aber jeder Mensch hat Träume.“

Bones schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig und legte seine Hand an Pavels Wange.

„Vielleicht. Aber ich habe alles was ich brauche. Ich habe einen guten Job, ich habe Freunde, ich habe ein gutes Leben … ich habe dich. Du bist mehr, als ich mir je hätte erträumen können Pasha.“ Bones drehte sich ein wenig in die Richtung seines Liebsten. „Vielleicht habe ich auch deshalb keine Träume. Weil der unglaublichste Traum bereits mir gehört und er real ist.“

Pavel schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und küsste ihn.

„Das ist das Schönste, vas du je zu mir gesagt hast.“


End file.
